


The Ungrateful Man

by CeciACelosia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Self Confidence Issues, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeciACelosia/pseuds/CeciACelosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after the war, hogwarts had been rebuilt Ceci (My own OC) has went back to study the last two years of her school. She had somehow managed to save Severus from the snake bites and everyone had came to hate her.</p>
<p>What will happen when she confides in two people that she classes as family. What will happen when she spends  a night with them to hide herself from everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unwanted.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been ages since i've wrote anything related to harry potter, So i'm doing a multi chapter fanfic that will include smut an maybe some violence i will see how everything goes. 
> 
> I've added my own OC in this story like i normally do so please enjoy.
> 
> (Self harm in chapters)

Chapter one

It had been only a year since the war had ended, and they school had already been fully rebuilt. The students had came back, not all of them but over half the student body that had already completed their fourth years. One such student was Ceci Amara. She had been at the war and had even save a man that she never thought she would have came to like.

As she walked through the already full halls of the castle she heard the whispers and the rumours about her. That she had also been a spy for the dark lord. She had heard some that were saying she and the man she saved had been in a romantic relationship. 

She sighed and quickened her paces, she knew that sooner or later hex's would start to be fired at her. As she walked faster her long almost white hair flowed behind her. Ceci use to keep it short only to her shoulders but after the war she wanted to change.

As she walked the now empty looking halls she saw the man she had saved. Severus Snape walking down the halls towards her. Even though she had saved this mans life he had done little if not nothing to thank her.

Severus just walked straight past her like she wasn't even there and that hurt her. Ceci had in the last few months of the war came to like if only a little Severus, she had no idea why but when ever she saw him she felt her chest get a little bit tighter. At first she just she thought it was just because she was scared of hm, but after a while she found herself following him with her eyes. 

Even though Ceci knew that Severus was helping Voldermort and that he had killed Dumbledor, she was still happy when she saw him walking through the halls. The reason Severus was still at Hogwarts was the ministry of Magic's idea. He would work two full years without pay and be forced to stay in school for the whole two years not able to leave. 

Ceci could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, she quickly pulled up her hood on her outer robes and rushed off down the hall to her own private dorms. She had been moved a month after the students had came back because she had almost been killed by some of the girls in the dorm she shared. 

She was glad that she no longer had classes today because she knew something would have happened and she would have burst out crying and everyone would just have more things to use to talk about her. She was almost at her room when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry," she managed to whipper as she was about to walk past the person she had just bumped into.

She has just took one step past whoever it was she bumped into when they grabbed her arm. 

"What's the matter Ce?" A male voice asked.

Ceci knew that voice, it was the voice of Sirius Black. Ceci swallowed the lump in her throat trying to calm herself down but it didn't help. She tried to say she was fine but it just came out as a chocked sob as the tears she had been desperately trying to hold in all came flooding out. Sirius had no idea what to do with now crying girl in front of him.

_'Oh god what do I do? I've never been good when Ceci cries'_ Sirius though as he watched Ceci break down in front of him. it ad happened once before and that hadn't ended very well.

As Ceci cried her eyes out stuttering her words so no-one could make heads or tails out of them, but Sirius was sure he heard Severus's name. Her loud sobs soon turned into quiet squeaks and her body began to shake. The paintings on the walls had began to look at Ceci and Sirius and were all whispering to each other. Sirius looked for a quiet empty place where he could take Ceci so she could calm down. As he looked around he thought of the only place that would be empty.

"Right okay Ce, come on I'll take you some where you can settle down," Sirius said as he took a hold of her small and shaken hand. 

Ceci couldn't really see where thy were going because her eye's had gone blurry from the tears that continued to fall from her eyes. She bumped into Sirius as he stopped suddenly without warning. She gasped as he rubbed her noise that had banged into Sirius back and then she looked up. Seeing that she was outside the picture to her dorm room she understood. 

"Thank you Sirius," she whispered as her throat was dry and sore from all the crying. _You don't care either_ Ceci thought as she let go of Sirius hand and slowly and quietly said the password to enter her own dorm. 

"Hay do you want me to come in? Make sure you are okay?" Sirius asked before Ceci could walk into her dorm room. 

"No i'd prefer to be alone." Ceci said as swirled around. _Do you really care Siri?_ She thought as she heard the painting close behind her. 

Sirius stood looking at the now closed painting wondering if he should open it up and walk inside and make sure Ceci wasn't doing something stupid. He sighed he hated this. Ceci had become like a sister over the war she was there when he woke up.

Sirius had someone survived the fall through the vale and since then she was there helping him get back on his feet. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he started to walk away from Ceci's room. Stopping once and turning around, he felt like he shouldnt be walking away from her, but what was he to do? 

Ceci had shut the door on him so who was he to argue with someone who didnt want to be helped. _I swear to merlin if that girl hurts herself...._ Sirius stopped his thoughts before he made himself angry. There was no helping it he would have to talk to Remus and come back when all lessons were over. 

_Two hours later_

Ceci was sitting in her bathroom it was small but it did what it needed. The bathroom was decorated with bright colours and for some reason it was it had a carpet down, tis always confused Ceci. The steam slowly rising from the hot water that filled her bath tub. She was sitting on the floor necked she slowly fell onto he side, her hair was sprawled all over the floor as she curled up into a ball. She didn't know what to do any more. She had filled the bath and was going to get in, hoping that it would help her think, but she had lost all of her motivation to move. 

All she could do was think about how Severus looked right through her like she wasn't even real, like she......... She was a ghost. Tears started to fill her eyes once again but she quickly whipped them away. All these thoughts were running through her head, why couldnt Severus just simply say thank you? That is all Ceci wanted a simply little thank you nothing else. 

She sighed, how could she get a thank you when she couldn't even get a look from the man? She looked over to her little storage box that was down by the sink. She slowly moved over to it and took the lid off it. Grabbing a small knife that she carried with her during the war. She got up off the floor and slipped herself into the bath. 

Ceci didn't know what she was thinking doing this but she thought it was the only way. The only thing she could think of is that no-one cared about her, they only cared about themselves never wanted to help anyone. They didn't care about how the words they shouted at her as she walked through the halls hurt her so much. She began to cry as all the harsh words and spells that were thrown at her all came flooding back. 

It had been bad even before the war, her family had been killed in the first wizarding war and she had been placed from care home to care home. Normally the homes were abusive and none magical homes, she got put in a few magical but they were even worse.

As soon as she had gotten her letter for hogwarts she had ran away from those homes but it didnt make anything better they just got worse. Ceci just couldn't take it any more she hated herself, she felt so unwanted and hated that she thought this was the only way. 

She had done this before and she knew what she was doing, but she still hissed in pain as the blade cut into her skin, then she sighed as she felt her fellings go numb. The blood started seeping from the cut on he writs, it made her feel like all her horrid feelings were bleeding out, she never cut up her arm always along. She knew if she wanted to she could easily kill herself but she never did. She always thought things would get better.

Another hiss of pain as another cut starts bleeding, she sighs and sinks into the warm water and gasps as the pain from the fresh cuts touches hot water, her arm becomes numb and the blood began to turn the water red. She started to close her eyes and sink a little deeper into the water.

She hears banging on her bathroom door and muffled voices, as she began to go unconscious as the blood continued to seep from the cuts on her arm, she heard a loud bang and arms wrapping around her waist. She could just hear two voices calling her name as the darkness takes a hold of her and she sinks into it like she was been welcomed home by a loving mother.


	2. The Warm Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ceci dreams of an unknow face and a warm embraces, before she is forcibly pulled back into the land of the living.
> 
> Why were Sirius and Remus looking down at her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of this chapter Ceci is dreaming so it will be in italics while Ceci is dreaming that is.
> 
> Also i am looking for a bate reader who will help me out with grammar and ideas, my best friend would do it but she has a thing with harry potter fanfiction so. If anyone is interested message me and we'll talk :)

Chapter two.

_Ceci was slowly walking in a straight line, nothing but darkness around her. As she walked the straight line a little ball of light floated in front of her. Blinking she looked at it with wonder._

_"Hello," the little ball of light spoke to Ceci and she almost screamed out ._

_Little balls of light shouldn't be talking, Ceci thought she still walked forward._ _She thought this strange it was like her legs wouldn't stop moving, like her whole body was just moving on its own. She tried to get her body to stop moving but her body ignored her. The ball of light on the other hand just followed next to her a quiet humming admitting from it._

_"You are safe you know," the little ball of light piped up after a few minuets of silence._

_Once again Ceci though that this little ball of light should not be speaking, but none the less she nodded. She then though if the little ball of light could see her nod. Ceci tired to talk but no sound came out. She tired again and again but sound would come out._

_"It's okay I know you cant talk. You don't have to, then again I am your voice after all." the little ball of light said as it floated next to Ceci._

_She would have gasped if she could at the shock, but then she saw someone standing a few feet away from her. As she drew close she noticed that it was a female standing there._

_The women was wearing a white dress, it had a big red pattern in the middle, yet no-wear else on her dress. The women's hair was long and dark brown almost black. Ceci couldn't really see the women's face because her hair was so long, and she was looking down at her feet._

_Ceci's legs stopped moving as she stood in front of the women. She slowly lifted her head to look at Ceci. The women's eyes are what struck Ceci the most. Ceci could finally see what colour the women's eyes where._

_The women's eyes where a bright yellow almost like the sun, which stood out the most as the difference of her bright yellow eyes to her almost black hair. The women smiled at Ceci and stepped forward wrapping her arms around her. Ceci feels so much warmth in this darkness filled hug._

_Ceci wondered who this strange women was, why she was been hugged by her and why it made her fell so warm and safe_

_"Its time for you to go my dear but don't worry we will do meet again_

Ceci woke up with a jolt, her breath stopped in her throat and she coughed so hard she almost vomited. She breathed heavy for a few seconds before it regained to its normal breathing pattern. As her eyes adjusted to the blinding light above her she could start to make out two faces looking down at her. 

"The first thing I have to see is your two ugly faces," Ceci smiled sleepily but that smile faded as soon as it appeared as soon as she noticed the looks on their faces. 

She soon remembered what she had done on the account of all the pain rushing to her wrists and up her arms, she would have hissed in pain but she knew that it would just be another sign of weakness in front of these two men. These two men who had been through a hell of a lot more than she had in their life times and never once took a blade to their own skin. 

"What in the name of merlin where you think Ce?" Remus asked as he slowly moved some of her hair from her face with one of his fingers.

Ceci loved Remus's hands they were so gentle and soft even though as he said he had a monster living inside of him everyday. She quickly looked away from him and closed her eyes, wishing her tears wouldn't come. 

She knew that look in Remus's eyes the look of pity and disappointment mixed together and it ripped her chest open and ripped out her heart. Her lips begin to quiver as she tried so desperately hard to hold back the tears. 

She had already shown that she was no longer strong that she could no longer take care of herself, that she was no longer okay. She had shown the world what she truly was. A scared and lonely child who wished she was never born. 

Ceci whimpered and felt a warm hand wrap around her small one, she felt a small kiss placed on her cheek and she knew it was a sign saying it was really okay for her to cry out. So she did she let the tears fall and the screams be heard. It broke their hearts.

It broke them so much to see this brave young women so broke and small. They couldn't do anything but let her cry. Remus himself was almost in tears. Ceci had been their for him when Tonks had left him and took teddy with her. 

Sirius had his hand in hers and his head hung down, he couldn't take it. He had seen Ceci so strong and brave as she thought against giant spiders and death eaters. She had stood up against Voldermort along with Neville. She had told him where to shove his offer and said she would rather die and let him rule her life. 

She almost had died if not for Harry coming back to life and all the students scattering. She had ran with them and stupefied any death eater she could see. Even after the battle had finished she walked around the castle killing any spiders still lurking around, and tried to find and wounded students and teachers.

Ceci sobs and screams once again faded into quiet little intakes of breath and her body shaking. Remus looked at her and sighed before pulling up the chair behind him and sitting down. He looked towards Sirius who was already sitting down.

"What are we going to do?" Remus asked as he slowly started to play with Ceci's hair.

"We could take her to our house, away from here and all the other students," Sirius said as he held her hand a little tighter.

To them it felt like they were slowly losing thier hold on the girl they wished to protect from something that they couldn't even see, couldn't hear and couldn't touch. Ceci was still awake but she hadn't the energy to open her eyes or even move around.

"That would be a good idea, and since the holidays are starting in two days it'll be perfect. Ce can stay with us over the holidays," Remus said with a smile.

They both knew about her past and even offered her a place to stay before now, but she had refused said she didn't want to burden anyone with her presence. This time though she couldn't say no. Remus and Sirius wouldn't take no for an answer they were going to have Ceci stay with them no matter what. 

"We'll ask her just in case, I don't really want to force her to stay at ours but if needs be," Sirius said as he looked down to Ceci.

She was laying in the hospital wing, the bed closest to the window that go the most sunlight shining through. The sunlight bounced off Ceci's hair making it look like it was sparkling or made of diamonds.

Ceci opened her eyes an took in a deep breath and sighed a little, both men looked at her. They saw Ceci but they could also she to broken girl she had become.

"I'll go........ I'll go," she whispered as she moved slightly in an attempt to sit up.

Remus and Sirius went to help but she waved them away, they were already helping her out enough as it was she couldn't make them help even more could she. Once she had finally sat up she looked down to her wrists and saw they cuts were still there just cleaned up.

"You told us you didn't want them healed by magic," Sirius said as he noticed Ceci looking down at the cuts.

"You said you wanted them to scar so you would always remember," Remus added as he watched Ceci run her finger along them.

Two cuts one on each wrist, deep enough to bleed enough to make Ceci faint but not deep enough to kill her. Two cuts nothing like what she use to do but they were all healed with magic so no scars remained, no lesson to be told. No memories as to why she did it and no way anyone would know what she had went through. 

This time it was going to be different she was going to keep these cuts let them scar, pick at the scabs that would form over them to make them bleed again to make sure they scared. If she cut again she would do the same, people had to see just what the words they shouted at her did to her. 

"For now you'll stay here, just for a few hours while we pack your stuff," Remus added as he went to tuck Ceci's hair behind her ear then stopped.

"Ce, why did you do it?" Remus asked as he let his arm fall back down to his side. 

Ceci looked up from her wrists and looked in Remus's pale green eyes, and just looked at him. Remus noticed the Ceci's own eyes were looking lifeless and dull, not the vibrant colour they always seemed to be. 

Ceci then looked away before going back to running her finger along the fresh cuts on her wrists, Remus and Sirius got up to leave but just before they go to the bottom f her bed Ceci began to speak.

They both sat back down and listened to Ceci go on and on about what had happened and why she had took a blade to her body, why she had cried all by herself. Listen as to why she didnt bother to come and talked to them. 

At the end of it all they knew who's fault it mainly was for Ceci doing what she did, it wasn't the other students and it wasn't severus's oh no it was Ceci's. She had started taking everything to heart, she had began to listen the rumours and the whispers. Ceci had began to care about what other people thought and said about her.

As she finished talking she looked up at them both they had sat on the bottom of then bed, her lifeless eyes burning their way into both men's souls they both moved forward and hugged her both whispering that it was all going to be okay. 

Ceci smiled, a real and these days rare smile that hardly ever happened any more. Maybe these two men who were and maybe still are broken can help fix this broken girl.


End file.
